


Yes, Dear.

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slythindor100, EWE, Fluff, Humor, Kid!Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think it’s safe to leave our son with him?” Ron asked his wife for the hundredth time. Hermione straightened up from where she was checking her bag again for the tickets and smacked Ron on the arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Dear.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.  
> Also, apparently all my angst is reserved for Bandom. *faceplam*

“..and then we add the powdered bicorn horn, but make sure you do it pinch by pinch, we don’t want our cauldron to blow up now, do we?”

Oscar nodded his little head, red hair flying around his face, to show he understood what was happening before him when in reality the only reason he was sitting there was for the pretty sparks and he thought his Uncle Draco was the most amazing human in the world; much to his father’s chagrin.

“Do you think it’s safe to leave our son with him?” Ron asked his wife for the hundredth time. Hermione straightened up from where she was checking her bag again for the tickets and smacked Ron on the arm.

“Ronald Weasley,” she snarled, making Ron cower, “this is the first time since Oscar was born that we’ve had time to go on vacation and I will not have you ruining it! You know as well as I do that Oscar is the safe with his godparents and both Harry and Draco love him dearly, so you better keep quiet unless it’s to say something that actually helps.”

Ron swallowed and smiled at his wife, “Yes, darling.”

Behind the two of them in Draco’s lab, Oscar stared with his big green eyes and paid attention to his Uncle Draco explaining how to make Polyjuice Potion.

 


End file.
